Resolutions
by firesticks
Summary: Stein and Spirit spend New Year's Eve together, and end up sharing more than just ambitions for the new year.


Spirit clung onto Stein's neck in an attempt to hold himself steady. He was flat drunk, but Stein wasn't particularly irritated at him. It was New Year's Eve, after all. Stein didn't want the redhead to pass out before the ball dropped, though. In his mind, Stein had planned this somewhat. This drink here, wait a while. That drink there, wait a while. Never too much, but obviously enough, as he observed the state of the man practically laying across his lap. Currently, Spirit was attempting to watch television. Stein suppressed a laugh as he watched Spirit's eyes dilate trying to keep up with the busy, crowded streets of Times Square and the slew of entertainers brought on stage by various networks.

11:57. Not long now. Stein smiled. Spirit, having turned away from the television because it was giving him a headache, noticed and furrowed his eyebrows in what he intended to be a quizzical manner, but came off as incredibly unintelligent and confused. Stein didn't attempt suppressing his laughter this time, cackling condescendingly at his inebriated senpai.

"Whazzah funny, ya big jerk?" Spirit smacked Stein's chest half-heartedly and collapsed back on the scientist after inevitably losing his balance. Stein chuckled darkly and said nothing, idly watching the minutes count down.

"My reslushun, I wanna be a better Papa... Ya think Maka'll ever like me?" Spirit looked up at Stein. Stein said nothing. Spirit, disheartened, looked back at the television, unable to see the minutes clearly but knowing that big ball thing would show him when the new year had begun.

"D'ya have any reslushuns this year, Stein?" Spirit said this flatly, almost irritated but not quite. When Stein didn't respond, Spirit looked up at him curiously. "None?"

"I have one resolution." Stein sneered. "To experiment more, of course."

Stein suddenly crushed his lips to Spirit's before Spirit could react correctly. Perfect timing. The ball was dropping. Stein could hear people cheering and imagined them kissing as well, probably enjoying a very romantic moment in New York City. Spirit just flailed his arms in a strange protest that matched nothing he did with his urging, open lips. Stein wrapped his arms around Spirit's thighs and stood up, not breaking the kiss. Spirit's legs curled around Stein's torso, holding him tightly as Stein walked down the hall.

Spirit broke the kiss and looked at Stein. "The hell are we goin', Stein?"

"What, did you think you would be able to leave in this drunken state?" Stein sniggered and kissed Spirit hungrily, kicking open the door to his bedroom and throwing Spirit on the bed. Spirit whimpered and wriggled anxiously. Stein wasn't sure, but the way Spirit bit his lip and bared his neck made Stein conclude that he certainly wanted something.

Stein straddled him, leaning down without being close enough to kiss but being too close for Spirit to escape. The impatient redhead tried to pull Stein down by his neck to kiss him but Stein just grabbed his arms and pinned them down. He laughed in the frustrated death scythe's face.

"You have never been patient, have you? Especially when it comes to things you want," Stein lowered his mouth to Spirit's ear, almost moaning in a low guttural sound, "like sex." Spirit squirmed and a helpless moan escaped his lips. A deep red blush spread like wildfire on his neck and cheeks, even on his ears. On top of the drunken flush and the writhing, Spirit looked entirely flustered.

Stein sneered, more than pleased with the situation.

Pinning Spirit's arms down with one hand, he moved his other hand down Spirit's neck. Traced his collarbone. His chest. His abdomen. Stopping momentarily at the buckle of his belt, just enough to hear Spirit whine-all these noises, all for him-and then grazing over Spirit's crotch. The death scythe's erection pulsed greedily, even through the fabric of his slacks.

"Oh my. I had no idea you were this fond of me, senpai." Stein enjoyed the way Spirit bucked his hips into his hand, rubbing his stiff penis shamelessly into Stein's rough palm. Stein moved his hand, and Spirit huffed and frowned and bucked some more. His desperation was getting to Stein, who was just as hard as Spirit but much better at hiding it.

"Relax, Spirit-senpai, relax. There's no need to get so bent out of shape." Stein moved his hand from Spirit's arms and stroked his cheek gently. It felt hot under his touch. Stein shifted and held himself up with one arm as he stripped Spirit slowly. First, his tie. Stein didn't throw it off the bed but instead laid it next to the pillow, just in case. He undid the buttons on Spirit's dress shirt one by one, touching all his precious skin as it was revealed. Such lovely, lovely skin. Stein paid extra careful attention to the scars he had left all those years ago. He lifted Spirit off the bed and took his shirt completely off, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Stein couldn't stop himself anymore. He bit down Spirit's jawline and his neck, moaning with Spirit's moans, loving the delicious sounds of enjoyment spilling from his senpai's lips. His hands free, Spirit clutched at Stein's back and neck and hair, unable to settle any place for too long as Stein's lips travelled down his throat to his protruding collarbone. As Stein paused to lick his nipples, Spirit arched his back, his eyes fluttering, his throat making these ungodly loud noises. Stein smiled at how worked up Spirit had gotten in so short of a time-his handiwork-, then continued kissing, licking, and nipping down Spirit's body.

Stein's tongue traced Spirit's entire waistline, making Spirit shiver and twist and cover his mouth with his hand. "Steinnnnn, please. Please, oh God please, Stein." Stein shuddered at the way Spirit called his name so wantingly, so lustfully. In a flash Stein wrestled Spirit's belt off and threw it on the ground definitively, almost defiantly. The metal of the buckle made a very pronounced ringing noise as it smacked against Stein's concrete floor. Stein artfully undid the redhead's pants in a matter of seconds, and they too were on the floor. Stein observed the delicious sight of Spirit almost completely naked, his smooth skin, his heaving chest, his flailing legs. Then in a final, exaggerated motion, a huge grin adorning his face, Stein ripped off Spirit's silky black boxers. Stein's own cock pulsed at the sight of Spirit's twitching erection.

Stein undressed himself much less tediously, making a pile of his clothes on the floor very quickly. He brought himself level with Spirit, kissing him ravenously, intentionally pressing their cocks together just enough to make Spirit gasp every so often. Spirit's breaths were rough and ragged and so damn needy. "Stein, Stein, Stein, pleaseohgodplease I can't-" Spirit paused and caught his breath for a moment, "-."

Stein moaned audibly, generously licking the palm of his hand and rubbing the saliva on his cock. Spirit licked his hand and seemed to be getting himself ready, but Stein caught his hands and tied them to the headboard with Spirit's tie. Spirit was absolutely unable to keep himself still, rocking his hips in the air, licking his lips, wrapping his legs around Stein's waist, tossing his head this way and that. Stein coated his fingers in saliva again and grinned crookedly, sticking one or two digits up Spirit's ass. Spirit yelled out and threw his head back, uselessly biting his lip. Quickly and smoothly, Stein replaced his fingers with his cock, trembling at how damn good Spirit's muscles felt around his penis, how tight and warm and ready his senpai was for him. A pulse of precome covered their stomachs as Spirit involuntarily reacted to Stein's motions.

Stein groaned senselessly, feeling himself lose his mind for this primitive, animalistic want. He thrusted violently, recklessly, not discerning Spirit's cries of pain from Spirit's cries of pleasure. He needed this now, and Spirit was there for him, and for no one else. He was his in this moment. He shook the bed with the intensity of his sex, making the headboard slam loudly against the wall with every push. Both of them were sweating profusely. Spirit's moans were all Stein could hear, his body was all he could feel, his presence was all that mattered. Stein could feel Spirit breaking, but that did not stop him. He could not stop. Not even if he wanted to. "Spirit, senpai, Godddd," Stein muttered as he felt himself losing control. "God, Spirit, you feel... so... good." Stein bit his lip, feeling all the blood in his body heat up under his skin, all the muscles tense. He looked down at his weapon, whose face was scrunched in the intensity of feeling so much.

Spirit came when Stein hit his prostate in one final thrust, and Stein spilled inside of him, his control gone. Absolution. Both of them were completely spent. Spirit panted heavily still, trying to come off of the high. His dark aqua eyes were glazed, not from drunkenness, but pure lust. A hazy, content look. Stein had brought that to him, and was very pleased that his first experiment of the year had gone so well. He laid down next to Spirit and started to breathe again. Spirit whined for him not to go to sleep.

"Wha-oh," Stein said as he noticed Spirit's hands still tied to the headboard. He untied him and rubbed his raw, red wrists. Spirit's hair was sticking up in so many different directions and was also slick with sweat. The disheveled appearance of his senpai was amusing to Stein. He lit them both cigarettes and laid back on the bed, contentedly turning his screw to clear his mind.

"So, is that a good resolution, Spirit?" Spirit could only nod, half-asleep already. Stein chuckled. "Well you obviously didn't enjoy it enough. What a terribly boring response." Spirit glared at him and turned over on his side, facing away from Stein and puffing slowly at his cigarette.

"Itwasgreatokay?" Spirit muttered almost breathlessly.

"Senpai, you can't mumble like that. How am I supposed to understand you?" Stein, of course, knew exactly what he said. Torturing Spirit was, and always had been, so much fun.

"It. Was. Great," Spirit said louder, more articulately, and more angrily. Stein chuckled again.

"Yes, it was. I am very pleased with how well my subject responded." Spirit groaned at his scientific terminology, putting out his cigarette and pulling the covers over his head. Stein stroked his still bare sides, feeling Spirit shudder. "Even now."


End file.
